Lightning and Friends
by Metha S
Summary: Kumpulan kisah mini yang diambil dari petualangan Lightning dan kawan-kawan. Ada yang lucu, sedih, seram, dan tentu saja menghangatkan hati. Diceritakan dari sudut pandang Lightning karena Lightning is cool. Beberapa mungkin diceritakan dari sudut pandang yang lainnya. MULTISHOT.
1. L'Cie and Its Power

A/N: Setelah main FFXIII nonstop dan baca-baca ratusan fanfic, aku putuskan untuk nulis fanfic versiku sendiri. Hehehehe

Mungkin agak OOC, agak OOT, yang jelas ini cuma cerita mini.

HATI-HATI SPOILER! Tapi udah kupangkas, sih :)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

* * *

#1 L'Cie and Its Power

* * *

Hidup Lightning sudah sukses berantakan. Seluruh isi kepalanya teraduk jadi satu dan membentuk sebongkah bola api yang siap meledak kapan saja. Badannya letih, perih, dan dia ingin mengamuk pada keempat orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka baru saja berhasil kabur dari kejaran tentara PSICOM dan kini malah terperangkap di Lake Bresha yang dingin. Lightning yakin kalau dia terus terjebak dengan orang-orang ini, dia pasti akan gila.

"L'Cie. Orang-orang ketakutan setengah mati pada l'Cie padahal l'Cie cuma manusia biasa," Snow membuka pembicaraan. Matanya terpusat pada tanda l'Cie yang tercetak di lengan kirinya. Lelaki itu duduk paling dekat dengan api unggun kecil yang dibuat oleh Vanille.

Percaya atau tidak, Vanille membuat api unggun itu dengan sihir. Ya, sihir. Gadis itu mendapatkan sihirnya setelah dia menjadi l'Cie. Berguna sih, tapi Lightning tidak akan bilang trims pada Anima, fal'Cie yang mengubah mereka berlima menjadi l'Cie. Karena menjadi l'Cie berarti menjadi bom waktu. L'Cie memang diberikan kekuatan sihir, tapi mereka juga mengemban tugas yang entah apalah itu. Andai tugas itu selesai, mereka akan jadi kristal dan hidup abadi. Tetapi apa yang bisa kristal lakukan? Berpose dan diloak demi uang? Tidak ada artinya jika kau bisa hidup abadi hanya sebagai kristal. Dan andai mereka gagal mengemban tugas sampai batas waktu, mereka akan jadi Ci'eth—mayat hidup buas.

"Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," kata Vanille. Dia gadis remaja yang mungkin seusia dengan Serah, adik Lightning. Tabiatnya manis dan ceria di mana pun dan kapan pun. Sesekali Lightning kepengin menunjukkan kerasnya hidup yang sebenarnya pada Vanille. "Iya kan, Hope?"

Hope duduk dekat sekali dengan Vanille. Dia kelihatannya akan menangis atau apa sebentar lagi. Lightning benci Hope. Hope cuma seorang bocah yang baru memasuki usia remaja. Sejak awal dia sudah menempel pada Vanille seakan Vanille adalah kakaknya. Dari yang Lightning amati, Hope ini pasti anak orang kaya yang selalu dimanja. Dan kalau sampai Lightning harus mengasuhnya, lebih baik dia tinggalkan saja Hope di suatu tempat. Terserah PSICOM mau menangkapnya atau apa.

Dan satu lagi, Hope juga l'Cie.

"Uh... Uh, ya..." gumam Hope.

"Aku sungguh kangen rumah," sahut Sazh, pria tertua dalam kelompok bodoh ini. Dia duduk di sebelah Snow, memandangi bayi Chocobo di tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan. Sejak awal Lightning tidak begitu paham pada jalan pikiran Sazh. Dia ini pasti ikut ke kereta Purge mau cari mati. Dia juga l'Cie sekarang dan itu salahnya sendiri. Lightning tidak mau disalahkan atas semua tanda l'Cie itu cuma karena dialah yang menyerang fal'Cie Anima duluan. Lagi pula, Lightning juga sudah dapat ganjarannya—dia juga jadi l'Cie.

"Jadi, kita l'Cie sekarang, kan?" sahut Snow. "Kira-kira kekuatan macam apa yang kita dapatkan?"

"Sihir," kata Sazh pasrah. "Seperti punya Vanille."

"L'Cie bisa mengontrol sihir," kata Vanille. "Aku bisa mengontrol sihir elemen dan sihir penyembuh. Tapi tidak begitu kuat. Tadi aku sudah coba praktikkan."

Gadis itu mempraktikkan sihirnya. Di satu tangan, muncul nyala api merah padam seperti yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membuat api unggun. Di tangan satunya, cahaya biru pucat yang menetramkan berpendar.

"Ho," gumam Lightning. Dia juga ingin tahu sihir apa yang dia peroleh. Gadis itu mengangkat satu tangannya, memusatkan pikiran dan membayangkan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Seperti petir. Tidak bisa melindungi, hanya bisa menghancurkan.

Kemudian, percikan cahaya biru keunguan melentik dari jemarinya ke sebongkah kristal di kejauhan. Petir mendadak jatuh dari langit dan menghanguskan kristal itu. Lightning takjub, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau bisa sihir elemen juga," lapor Vanille.

Lightning mendengus saja padahal dia merasa sangat bangga. Setidaknya jadi l'Cie berarti dia bisa melukai siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. _Biar mampus mereka semua._

"Keren," kata Sazh tak semangat. Dia berpaling pada Hope. "Kau bisa apa, Nak?"

Hope berjengit, melirik Vanille yang mengangguk padanya. Lalu anak itu menunjukkan kedua tangannya. Sama seperti Vanille, dia bisa mengendalikan sihir elemen dan penyembuh. Namun sihir api di tangannya menyala lebih terang ketimbang sihir api Vanille. Dia juga bisa mengganti api sihirnya dengan bunga es, percikan petir, dan gulungan angin.

"Menarik," kata Snow. "Aku bisa memainkan es. Lucu ekali."

Ucapannya dibuktikan dengan kemunculan bunga es di telapak tangannya. Lightning mendengus lagi.

Yang terakhir adalah Sazh. Dia mengendalikan sihir api juga. "Tidak buruk-buruk amat."

Lengkap sudah. Geng l'Cie ini adalah geng pesulap yang bisa membunuh. Lightning memijit pelipisnya, membuang napas dari mulut sampai mulutnya kering. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana bisa melanjutkan hidup?

Derum mesin mengagetkan mereka. Lightning bersiap siaga, menghunus pedangnya. "PSICOM. Kita harus pergi."

Sesuai perintahnya, keempat lainnya berdiri dan waspada. Mereka mengekor saat Lightning bergegas mengambil jalan setapak yang ada.

Yeah, terserahlah dengan jadi l'Cie atau fal'Cie sekalian. Pokoknya jangan sampai tertangkap tentara PSICOM. Dengan gagasan tersebut, Lightning berlari makin kencang.

* * *

Bersambung ke cerita mini berikutnya :)

RnR?


	2. Weapon of Choice

#2 Weapon of Choice

Sudah Lightning putuskan, dia akan mengobrak-abrik Eden sebagaimana para fal'Cie telah mengobrak-abrik hidupnya. Dia akan membunuh si fal'Cie di kota itu. Ya, membunuh. Seperti yang telah dia lakukan pada fal'Cie Anima. Masa bodoh dengan kota yang akan hancur lebur tanpa sokongan sang 'dewa' jadi-jadian itu. Masa bodoh dengan penduduk Cocoon yang akan menganggapnya teroris. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya! Yang penting dia bisa balas dendam. Tamat.

Mungkin memang egois, tapi Lightning tak peduli. Serah sudah tidak ada. Serah, adiknya yang menjadi alasannya tetap hidup di dunia ini, sudah tidak akan pernah menatapnya atau tersenyum padanya lagi. Kalau dunia memang akan kiamat suatu hari nanti, bagi Lightning, dunianya sudah kiamat bahkan sebelum tanggal penetuan tiba.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar… ke Eden?"

Suara itu terdengar ketakutan, tak yakin, dan seluruh sifat negatif yang ada di dunia ini. Lightning memutar bola matanya, meneruskan langkah tanpa memedulikan bocah pemilik suara di belakangnya.

"Kau akan," lanjut anak itu, "menghancurkan Eden?"

"Kau keberatan?" Lightning balas bertanya.

"Uh, bukan begitu. Umm…" Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah kau menghancurkan Eden, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Lightning kehilangan suaranya, baik yang di tenggorokan maupun di otak. Setelah dipikir-pikir, anak itu ada benarnya juga. Setelah Eden hancur, Lightning mau bagaimana lagi?

"Masa bodoh," jawabnya. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan lain menjejali kepalanya. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"Hope. Hope Estheim."

Lightning berpaling pada anak itu. Hope berpenampilan selayaknya anak SMP yang sedang liburan. Yeah, maksudnya, Hope tidak memakai tindik atau tato tak jelas di tubuhnya selain tanda l'Cie di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Malahan dia terlihat kasual—jaket kuning mencolok dengan kain oranye menggelambir di bahunya, kaus hitam di bawah jaketnya, celana kargo selutut warna hijau gelap, dan sepatu bot. Yang Lightning tidak tahu, kenapa anak itu memakai sarung tangan? Memangnya dia ini mau apa di Bodhum sampai akhirnya terjaring dalam Purge?

"Ngapain kau pakai sarung tangan?" tanya Lightning ketus. Mata biru gadis itu terpusat pada tangan Hope.

"Eh, uh…" Hope terbata. Anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan menunjukkannya pada Lightning. Sebuah bumerang kuning. Lightning mendengus. Warna favorit Hope pasti kuning. Atau oranye. Atau yang norak-norak sejenis itu. "Aku suka main ini," kata Hope, "jadi aku pakai sarung tangan supaya tangan tidak sakit."

Tunggu sebentar! Hope ini usianya delapan tahun, ya? Caranya bicara mirip bocah ingusan begitu!

Lightning mencibir. Dia lanjut melangkah menyusuri jalanan berbatu dan bau gosong di udara Vile Peaks. Tempat ini sampah, bukan tempat sampah. Maksudnya, semua ini adalah sampah! Kalau Cocoon tertimbun sampah begini, semua orang pasti sudah pindah ke Pulse yang angker itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut Sazh dan Vanille saja?" tanya Lightning tanpa maksud apa-apa. Tadi mereka sempat berkelompok untuk menghilangkan jejak dari para tentara PSICOM. Namun, Sazh dan Vanille sudah lelah dengan kesombongan Lightning dan kesintingannya. Jadi mereka pergi—atau sebenarnya, Lightning-lah yang pergi. Dan dialah yang sudah lelah dengan teman-teman setimnya. Tapi Hope mengikutinya. Dasar bocah ingusan tak tahu kejamnya hidup seorang mantan tentara.

"Sazh bisa menjaga anak-anak lebih baik daripada aku," lanjut Lightning, kesal teringat kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat tadi.

"Aku tidak minta dijaga," balas Hope. "Aku akan bertarung karena aku l'Cie."

Lightning ingin menampar mulut besar anak itu.

"L'Cie!"

Lightning terlonjak mendengar jeritan itu. Seketika dia menghunus pedangnya dan bersiap. Serombongan tentara PSICOM berderap mengitarinya dan Hope. Mereka semua berseragam lengkap, berhelem aneh yang bikin kepala mereka lebih besar dari badan, dan bersenapan. Lingkaran tentara terasa sangat rapat sampai nyaris tidak ada celah untuk melihat apa yang ada di sisi lain.

"Menyerah saja!"

"Jatuhkan senjata kalian!"

Lightning mengerling pedangnya. Oh, ya ini senjata. Berbahaya. Jadi dia jatuhkan saja pedangnya dan mengangkat tangan. Bukannya untuk menyerah, Lightning punya strateginya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Hope tidak menjatuhkan bumerangnya. Bumerang itu mainan, bukan senjata. Lightning menyeringai puas saat menyadarinya.

"Senyum-senyum begitu. Memangnya ada yang lucu?" seorang tentara memarahinya. Dia mendekati Lightning dan mengangkat senapannya untuk memukul wajah gadis tersebut.

"Awas!" Hope memekik, dan setelah itu sesuatu menghantam kepala si tentara sampai tentara itu tersungkur. Bukan cuma tentara itu saja yang terjatuh, tapi tentara-tentara lainnya juga mendapatkan benturan misterius di kepala mereka.

"Serangan musuh!" para tentara menjerit. "Hati-hati!"

Lightning melirik benda yang menjadi sumber serangan misterius itu. Bumerang Hope. Benda itu melayang-layang dan berputar kencang seperti sebilah sabit kuning. Gerakannya yang cepat menebas kepala-kepala tentara meski tidak sampai putus. Lightning melihat Hope mengendalikan bumerangnya menggunakan tangan kosong. Apakah itu sihir atau sejenis teknologi mutakhir yang terdapat dalam bumerang sialan itu? Lightning tak peduli. Dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meraih pedangnya dan menyerang tentara yang tersisa.

"Boleh aku pakai sihir?" tanya Hope setelah bumerangnya kembali ke tangannya dengan sempurna dan dia tidak berjengit sedikit pun. Lightning sempat mengira dia bakal kesakitan karena kencangnya tumbukan pangkal bumerang pada telapak tangan Hope. Ah, ini pasti gunanya sarung tangan itu.

"Pakai saja," perintah Lightning.

Hope mengangguk dan melontarkan sihir pusaran angin. Beberapa tentara berputar dan melayang mengikuti inti pusaran angin, yang lainnya hanya melompat mundur. Lightning ikut menyumbangkan sedikit sihir petirnya sehingga setrum kematian menyambar ke arah para tentara.

Ketika jumlah tentara sudah berkurang drastis, Lightning menyambar tangan Hope dan membawanya kabur. Hope tidak protes—untung saja! Karena kalau sampai dia protes, Lightning akan tendang bokongnya sebelum menjunjungnya kabur. Lightning memang tidak suka anak-anak, tapi membiarkan anak-anak diperlakukan mirip teroris dan akhirnya dieksekusi di depan umum, dia tidak sampai hati membiarkannya terjadi.

Dan pelarian itu terus berlangsung.

To be continued...


End file.
